


stress relief (it's finals week)

by soapskin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mouth Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapskin/pseuds/soapskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jean, Eren realizes, is wearing panties. He had glimpsed them briefly when Jean arrived home from his economics final, swearing a mile a minute and bending over to sloppily shove his soaked boots onto the shoe rack."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stress relief (it's finals week)

**Author's Note:**

> okkkkkkk i havent written fic in 9232020323 years and also never smut so. lol sorry for this mess
> 
> also something i never realized but writing nsfw is way more embarrassing than drawing it

Jean, Eren realizes, is wearing panties. He had glimpsed them briefly when Jean arrived home from his economics final, swearing a mile a minute and bending over to sloppily shove his soaked boots onto the shoe rack. There had been a thin strip of black lace peeking over the waist of his skinny jeans, eye-catching against his pale skin (Jean was so white Eren swore he blended in with snow, a fact he never let Jean forget when it was winter). He saw them again as Jean was cooking dinner. In that moment, Eren appreciated the disgusting mess he always made of the kitchen, if only because he could stare at his boyfriend’s thin, white, (and now panty-clad) ass when he leaned over to fumble with a tangle of utensils.

Through dinner, that was pretty much all Eren could think about. Jean didn’t seem to be acting any different, complaining about how much he absolutely despised microeconomics, how linear algebra was for chumps, and how he had a heart attack when his calculator almost ran out of battery with fervor. They went through the meal like this, Eren munching with an almost contemplative silence and Jean gesturing wildly with his fork. It was taco night.

It is only when they begin gathering the dishes and Jean is still talking about how the girl next to him chewed her gum way too loudly, can you believe—

“Dude,” Eren says, dropping the silverware into the sink with a clatter. He put a hand on Jean’s bony hip. “Why are you wearing panties.”

Jean stares at him, nonplussed, though his ears turn red. “Well, since someone forgot to do the laundry on Saturday, I ran out of underwear. So did you, by the way, but I don’t want to think about what that means for your boxers right now.” He leans in, smirks. “Why? Looking at my ass?”  
  
Eren rolls his eyes. Jean’s ass was a sore point for him, mainly because he didn’t have one. Law school and library chairs did that to a man.  
  
“So what if I was?” He thumbs at Jean’s hipbone, tracing the skin stretched smooth. “You stare at my butt all the time. I’m just trying to help even out the views on yours.”  
  
Jean’s flush works its way from his ears to his cheeks to highlight his offended expression and Eren snorts, fighting a smile. He reaches over to guide the stack of plates still in Jean’s hands to the countertop, then grabs him by the belt loops and pulls him in for a kiss.  
  
Jean is warm against him, tasting faintly of sour cream and beef. Eren has to lean up to match his height, but he herds Jean back against the counter with a roll of his hips to press into him properly. He can feel Jean grumble against his lips and snickers, licking into his mouth until he moans quietly. Jean’s hands automatically go to his waist, a firm and heavy weight, and for a few minutes they just stand there making out. It isn’t until Eren reaches into Jean’s pants to feel the silky, floral-pattern lace against his fingers that Jean pulls away, frowning.  
  
“Fuck you Jaeger, it’s your turn to wash the dishes. Don’t think you can distract me again.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Eren raises his hands placidly, “I’ll do them. But we can chill out for now, right?”  
  
Jean doesn’t look convinced.  
  
“C’moooon babe, it’ll be stress relief. I’ll blow you.”  
  
At this Jean loosens up a little, the wrinkle in his brow smoothing. Eren can see the weeks of stress built up in his shoulders, and he wants to make it go away.  
  
“Damn right you will, you promised me one after my exams.” Jean huffs. Still, he’s grinning as he grabs Eren’s wrist and tugs him to the bedroom.

  
They flop onto the mattress, a little out of breath but suddenly eager for each other. It’s been nearly a month since they had a good fuck, because Jean cared too much about his finals and Eren cared too much about Jean to bother him. This felt like ascending out of purgatory.  
  
Eren crawls over Jean, mouthing at his neck as Jean struggles to unbutton his jeans. He bites down, canines worrying at the soft flesh, and Jean whines under him, hips lifting off the mattress a little. He can see the tent in Jean’s pants and his mouth goes dry, knowing that Jean wants this as bad as he does, is as hot as he is.  
  
They kiss again while Eren shucks off Jean’s pants much faster and sits up to admire the panties. It’s French lace, the floral edging scalloped tastefully, the black silk clinging delicately to head of Jean’s cock. He’s leaking a little and Eren leans down to tongue at it, lapping at the wet spot. Jean throws his head back against the pillows.  
  
“F-fuck Eren, don’t tease.” He’s gasping, already hard. Eren can feel him trembling under his hands.  
  
Eren peels off the panties, tossing them into the void that is their room and not caring. He sucks at the tip of Jean’s cock, the slit, then wraps his lips around it and swallows him down. It’s hot and full in his mouth, twitching slightly when he flicks his tongue under the crown, and Jean makes breathless, bitten off noises every time he hollows his cheeks. Eren has to push down hard on Jean’s hips to keep from choking, but he loves watching him quiver, trying to control himself from bucking too hard. He pulls off when Jean starts moaning in earnest to admire it, spit-slick and flushed, curving towards Jean’s flat, smooth belly with precum beading at the tip. His own mouth tastes like Jean and he licks at his lips, knowing they’re red and puffy.  
  
“Ah, don’t be an asshole, I’m so close—” Jean’s voice is hoarse, his arm thrown over his eyes, breathing heavily. He sounds desperate and it makes Eren’s belly burn. His own cock is hard.  
  
“Just hold on a second, lemme—get my pants off—want you to fuck me, okay?” Eren just manages to kick his pants off the side of the bed before Jean surges onto him, pulling him down to lick and bite at his chest and palm at his bare cock, rough. He reaches blindly to his side, groping for the lube they keep on the nightstand, hand shaking, but he finds it and he shoves it at Jean.  
  
“Fuck—Eren—I’m going to start with two fingers, can you handle that? Need to be in you right now.” Jean breathes, squirting lube into his hand.  
  
“Shit, yeah, hurry up—” Eren says, getting on his knees and pushing his ass back, cutting off with a moan when he feels two slick fingers enter him. Jean’s fingers are long, his hands sleek like a scholar, and Eren loves it when those pristine hands work and stretch him until he’s whining.  
  
He rocks back onto the third finger, savoring the feeling of being prepped. His dick is dripping now, little splatters on their sheets, and it leaves smears of wetness on his abs every time it bobs up. When Jean pulls away Eren shivers, expecting to feel his cock, but instead he is yanked onto Jean.  
  
“What the fuck, let’s start already—” he starts indignantly, but Jean pushes at him until Eren’s straddling him.  
  
“Not from behind. It’s been forever; I want to see you come, okay?” he grumbles, face red. Eren feels his own face go hot, but he obliges, lifting his hips until he’s positioned above Jean.  
They both moan when Eren sinks down, slow and controlled. Eren loves the burn of it, how wet and hot and full Jean feels in him, the way he can see Jean’s expression twist in pleasure. He pauses a little when he’s all the way down, just enjoying the press of Jean’s cock inside him, before Jean spits out a swear and starts rocking, demanding movement.  
  
Eren is in too deep to go slow for long. He fucks himself hard on Jean’s cock, matching the shallow thrusts Jean makes under him. When he shifts just right and Jean bucks into his prostate it feels like lightning has hit him, electricity bolting down his spine and curving his back into an arch. He can’t help the sounds pouring out of his mouth, high and almost shocked, sometimes breaking in the middle.  
  
Jean’s eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip to mask his own noises, but he opens his eyes when Eren leans down to kiss him. He can feel the indentation where Jean’s teeth were and he nips hard, licking at the salty blood welling out of the cut. Jean whines into the kiss, chin tipping up, and Eren loves the way he bares the smooth column of his neck for him. He supports his weight on one hand, the other one sliding up Jean’s throat, fingering at the dark bruises emerging on his skin. He can feel Jean's pulse thudding hard and for a moment his own heartbeat rushes in his ears, just as fast.

“Open your mouth for me,” Eren says, and Jean does.  
  
Eren slips his fingers in his mouth, feeling the slick wetness of his gums and pressing the fleshy pads of his fingertips against Jean’s sharp, smooth teeth. Jean looks up at him, eyes a dark and molten gold, and sucks around his fingers, tongue sliding against his knuckles. He presses further in, slowly, until he can feel Jean starting to gag. Eren shudders at the hot wetness of Jean’s throat around his fingers and the tears leaking out of his eyes, but he doesn’t stop and Jean doesn’t make him stop.  
  
It’s the sharp feeling of Jean’s cock dragging over his prostate combined with his fingers in Jean’s mouth that pushes Eren over the edge. He comes with Jean’s name on his lips, grinding through the ecstasy that wracks through him relentlessly in waves. Jean wraps his hand around Eren's cock and pumps, which only makes him tremble harder. He can feel Jean pulsing inside him, hears him hiss his name, and the slide of his cock becomes slicker than before.  
  
Jean fucks him through it until he’s on fire, wrecked and oversensitive. Eren whines when it almost starts to hurt, little spurts of cum still dripping down his cock, but Jean doesn’t let up until he’s completely soft. He can feel Jean’s cum leaking down his thighs, but he can’t complain because he made a mess of Jean too, all over his chest and even neck.

  
“Well,” Eren rasps, collapsing on Jean, “that was nice. I guess your exams are good for something.”  
  
Jean wheezes, pushes Eren. “Get off me you elephant, you’re crushing my ribs. And don’t say that…God… I think I’m having flashbacks.”  
  
Eren scoots over obligingly (elbowing Jean as he does so), and they just lie there, sweaty and tangled in their sheets. Eren fits his head into the crook of Jean’s neck and appreciates the hickies. It’s peaceful and silent, and Eren feels himself beginning to drift off.  
  
Until Jean suddenly twists away, wrapping all the blankets around him in a big cocoon. Eren gapes at him.  
  
“Now go wash the dishes,” Jean orders, head peeking out the top. His hair is a ruffled mess. Extending a foot from his nest, he prods Eren’s ass a couple times.  
  
“Well? You said you would.”  
  
“Not now, jackass!”


End file.
